


Hold

by mrs_d



Series: Tumblr Fics [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Snippet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: It's such a tiny thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Thanks, Rubynye, for the prompt! 
> 
> _"holding a star in your hand"_
> 
> [If you prompt me, I shall write....](http://mrsdawnaway.tumblr.com/post/155806504930/friday-fic-prompts)

It’s such a tiny thing, but the bright color catches Sam’s eye as he hurries through Walmart. He does a quick double take and then stops, dead in his tracks, making the teenager behind him grumble and go around him.

“Sorry,” Sam mumbles, even though the kid’s wearing earbuds.

Two more people nearly walk into him before Sam realizes that he should probably stop holding up traffic. He makes his way out of the center of the aisle and towards the blue item that has his complete attention.

It seems even smaller up close; its size is 0-3 months, after all. The teeny sleeves are barely wide enough for two of Sam’s fingers, and the little feet — they remind him of the boots that his ex-girlfriend used to put on her Chihuahua when they went for walks in the snow. And on the front is a familiar emblem, Steve’s white star with three bars radiating from each side, almost like wings.

“I shouldn’t,” Sam says, but he can’t seem to make himself let go.

Joanie, their surrogate, isn’t even pregnant yet, and there’s still a chance that it won’t happen. Or, if it does happen, there’s still a chance that something will go wrong. So many things can go wrong, it’s foolish to get his hopes up.

“I really shouldn’t,” he says, like his hands — and his heart — are listening.

He lets himself pick it up, places it gently in the basket on top of the packages of underwear and socks that he came here for in the first place. He isn’t going to buy it; he just wants to hold on to it. For a little while, at least.


End file.
